A New Ending to a New Beginning
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. 2010.  What if the end of the movie just didn't stop there?  And of Hatter...he couldn't leave Alice...  And ever wonder...Lewis new Alice's story too well...how is that so?  Alice x Hatter


This literally just popped in my head a while ago. It is a curious little thing that kept changing, but the main thing, I think, got muddled. But all the same, I do like it anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alice in Wonderland…Lewis Carroll does…

* * *

She sat on the boat railing, leg crosses over her other leg, and a pad was on her lap. Words were written on it, along with pictures to go with those same words. These words and pictures were special to her, important as well.

They were her memories.

A smile crawled onto her face as she finished drawing her recent picture. It was of a strange man in a hat.

"Perfect," she muttered, almost believing that the man on the page could come alive. But sadly…

Her smile fell, and she sighed, closing her pad. But sadly, nothing would happen. They were only in her memories now. She then felt something on her shoulder, and so she looked over and saw a blue butterfly resting on her shoulder.

"Hello Absolem," she greeted, and the butterfly flapped its wings a few times for acknowledgement. She then sighed and looked forward again, out into empty space.

The second time she returned, everything had remained in her memories, but everything around her now was in a constant change. She took over her father's business, has a business partner…

_And extremely lonely…_

She sighed at the thought. If only, she thought, and a sea breeze below pass her, playing with her blonde hair. Maybe, she thought to herself, she should have stayed. Wonderland-Underland was like…her perfect home. And…**he** was there.

A smile ghosted on her lips. She still remembered **him**.

His smile, attitude(s), eyes, and hat. All that made **him** unique. But now…

"Miss Kingsleigh, we'll be arriving back in London's docks shortly," said the captain of the ship. She glanced over to the lean, middle-aged man and nodded, giving a grateful smile. He nodded back and left her once more to her thought.

Absolem was still perched on her shoulder, though really, she paid no mind to him, but not being rude though. Her mind was still preoccupied by a certain hatted man.

~x~Wonderland~x~

She was now standing by the railing, staring out to London's docks and watching men, and sometimes women, mill about. Her stuff was being placed in and on a carriage for her. She, on the other hand, was thinking of other things.

_I wonder how mother is…sister…_

"Miss Kingsleigh," a voice called her out of her thoughts, and she noticed the captain calling for her. She nodded and began walking away from the railing and to the gang plank. She then saw a blue blur flying down to the crowds. She watched the blur till it landed on someone's hat, but as she walked down the gang plank to her carriage, she had lost sight of the butterfly and the man.

_Oh well…_

The captain had left her to leave on her own accord, so she headed over to her carriage, about to get in when a voice spoke.

"Do you need some help, my lady?"

She turned and gasped. "Hatter," she breathed eyes wide in shock. A smile spread from ear to ear on his face. He then dipped his head, hat as well.

"It's Tarrant Hightop in this world, my lady Alice," he said, raising his head, winking a bit. A chuckle sprang from her throat, and she nodded.

"Of course, forgive me," she said, smiling. There was a pause as they stared eye-to-eye to each other, then she asked, "Would you care for a ride to your place of stay, Mr. Hightop?"

The grin never left his face as he replied, "Not far, almost as far as down a rabbit hole, one could say." She chuckled, a faint blush on her cheeks, and he then accepted her offer of a ride. He helped her in, and once they were both inside, they began to chat about what they had done apart.

But now, grateful by both, they were together.

~x~Wonderland~x~

'…_Lastly, she pictured to herself how this same little sister of hers would, in the after-time, be herself a grown woman; and how she would keep, through all her riper years, the simple and loving heart of her childhood: and how she would gather about her other little children, and make their eyes bright and eager with many a strange tale, perhaps even with the dream of Wonderland of long ago: and how she would feel with all their simple sorrows, and find a pleasure in all their simple joys, remembering her own child-life, and the happy summer days.'_

She closed the book and rested it on the bed-sheets covering her lap. The man sitting in bed next to her chuckled, arms around her hugging her a bit.

"That was a _wonderful _tale…Lewis…" He then chuckled again, a smile on her lips as well.

She rested back on his chest and replied, "Well…couldn't let everyone know it was a biography, of sorts." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"It will be a lovely tale to tell the little ones…"

She nodded, glancing down at her slightly enlarged belly. And then he spoke again.

"May we hear the poem from the second half of our story, my lovely lady?"

She chuckled and opened the book again, beginning to read the poem on the end page, "_A boat beneath a sunny sky,  
__Lingering onward dreamily  
__In an evening of July-_

_Children three that nestle near,  
__Eager eye and willing ear,  
__Pleased a simple tale to hear-_

_Long has paled that sunny sky:  
__Echoes fade and memories die.  
__Autumn frosts have slain July._

_Still she haunts me, phantomwise,  
__Alice moving under skies  
__Never seen by waking eyes._

_Children yet, the tale to hear,  
__Eager eye and willing ear,  
__Lovingly shall nestle near._

_In a Wonderland they lie,  
__Dreaming as the days go by,  
__Dreaming as the summers die:_

_Ever drifting down the stream-  
__Lingering in the golden gleam-  
__Life, what is it but a dream?_

_THE END_"

He smiled and kissed her on the head again, "Wonderland's finest tale…a wonderful tale to tell of Underland…"

A wonderful tale to tell indeed…The ending of the beginning to a wonderful story…

* * *

Well…it was an odd idea that I had…but hey, I liked it anyway to type it. (I really need to get back to my other fanfictions…)

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
